Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Hyperspectral cameras can be used in areas including agriculture, mineralogy, physics, medicine and surveillance, for example, to image objects. The imaging, which uses a large range of the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum can provide spectral information regarding the object, and the spectral information can be compared to spectral signatures of known substances to identify the object.
Hyperspectral cameras may be, however, expensive and bulky, and may acquire data at very high volumes which may involve significant processing to extract information. The complexity of doing so may result in low frame rates and may limit the refresh rate or the number of images a hyperspectral camera can capture in a given time frame.